Disposable absorbent products currently find wide-spread use in many applications. For example, disposable absorbent products are used in personal care products such as diapers, feminine napkins or tampons, wipes, adult incontinence products, training pants and release liners. Disposable absorbent products are also used in surgical drapes and wound dressings. A typical disposable absorbent product includes a composite structure having a liquid-permeable topsheet, a fluid acquisition layer, an absorbent structure, and a liquid-impermeable backsheet. This absorbent product can also include some type of fastening system for fitting the product onto the wearer.
The backsheet or outer cover is designed to be impermeable to liquid in order to keep the bedding or clothing of the wearer from becoming soiled. The topsheet or liner is designed to be highly permeable to liquid and to be non-irritating to the skin. Sophisticated types of liners may incorporate lotions or medicaments to improve the environment near the skin or to actually improve skin health. The absorbent core is designed to absorb and store liquids and secondarily to distribute liquids and contain solids. The core can be made with pulp and/or superabsorbent materials. These materials absorb liquids quite quickly and efficiently in order to minimize leakage. Disposable absorbent products are generally subjected to one or more liquid insults during use, such as of water, urine, menses, or blood. The topsheet and backsheet materials of disposable absorbent articles are typically made of multilayer films that exhibit sufficient strength and handling capability, so that the product retains its integrity during use by the wearer and does not allow leakage of the liquid insulting the product.
There are a number of characteristics and properties of conventional multilayer films that could be improved, especially if the basic performance characteristics and mechanical properties can be retained. Disposal of used absorbent articles is an important aspect, since solid waste disposal is becoming an ever increasing concern. It is desirable to produce multilayer films that may be efficiently disposed of after use, such as by biodegradation, hydrolytic degradation or composting. Breathability of a multilayer film in a diaper or adult incontinence garment may provide significant skin health benefits to the user wearing the diaper. Therefore, it is desirable to produce multilayer films that allow moisture vapors to pass through the topsheet, leaving the user's skin drier and less prone to diaper rash. Stretchability and recoverability of a multilayer film may be desirable, so as to provide elastic multilayer films with improved gasketing and fit. Improvement in the tactile properties of multilayer films is another area of interest. For example, softness in the topsheet of a diaper or adult incontinence garment may provide increased comfort and feel to the user wearing the diaper. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to prepare a multilayer film for personal care products having improved properties with respect to degradability, breathability, stretchability and recoverability, and tactile feel.